Rain
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Scout is locked out of the BLU base while a storm is coming. So, he camps it out in an old barn. Little did he know that the Heavy was on his trail behind him, and was also camping out with him. Weird Bromance.


The rain pounded the earth hard. Wind thought its way through the water, but still managed to take small droplets with it, making every thing it hit cold and wet. I decided that that was the perfect time to go for a walk in the open. It was a cease-fire moment, anyway, so no RED's would notice me. No one in the base would, either. I just sighed.

I liked it better when it was raining, just not with the thunder and lighting that sometimes came with the pack... It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Ugh, the flashes, the loud noises...

I ran my bandaged hands up my cold and wet arms, not really thinking about much. My feet stomped lightly in the mud, wired and funny sounds every now and then in a really wet part of the mud would always make me smile. I don't know where I was, I mean, I knew I was somewhere on the base ground, but I didn't really pay much attention to what part or side I was in. So when I finally stopped and looked up, it didn't really surprise me to see I was at the back of the base. I just yawned, a few drops of the rain landing in my mouth. I guess it was time to head back before I caught a flu or some shit.

Walking along the path I'd just come from, I tried my best to remember where the fuck I'd come from in the first place; weather it be from the front entrance or the back. If it was the front entrance, then that would be unlocked and the other one locked. And the other way round if I'd left from the backdoor. Looks like I'm going to have to try out both doors.

'Hey, what the fuck?! Let me in!' I screamed as I thumped my fists on the heavy metal door. Well, it became apparent that I hadn't come from the front door, more like the back because the front was locked. But this one was locked, too. And with a drunken Demo at the other end who was refusing to let me in, it was gonna prove difficult to get into my own motherfucking base. 'Aw, come on, man, it's fuckin' cold out 'ere!'

'Well why'd you leave in the first place?!' He slurred.

'A went for a run, dumbass, like 'a always do! Now let me in!' It went silent, the wind picking up more.

'Mmm...' He mockingly hummed, my fists tightening' ...no.' If I could reach him, I would have killed him, no matter if we were on the same team or not.

'Look, I ain't no Spy! I'm the Scout! The BLU Scout; part of ya fuckin' team! Now fuckin' let me in, ya bomb throwing-drunk!' He snorted with laughter before a thump could be heard, followed by loud snores. Fucking piss-head... They shouldn't be allowed in a war in the first place, no matter how many kills they score or how good they are, flinging around there little gun all over the shop. 'Dammit!' I yelled into the sky, kicking the door but regretting it from the moment the shoe hit the cold metal. I cursed yet again and started limping off somewhere. Well, they ain't gonna let me in, no matter how cold, wet, or ugly it is out here or how much I scream and shout like a little kid. They'd rather let me freeze my ass to death or get shot by the other team out here then allow me into any kind of warmth.

I looked to my left and found some sort of an old barn. It looked run-down and abandoned, but at least it would be shelter for the night. Making up my mind, I walked off to it, the pain in my foot thankfully gone. I guess I wasn't loved enough by my own team mates to be let back into my own fuckin' base. Everyone hates me enough to let this part of the base be my grave.

As my feet beat against the wet mud, I saw a sign that hung lifelessly on the rotten wooden door. It read 'closed' in dripped red paint. Huh. I think this was in action way before I joined here, but because it looks all worn-down 'en shit, it must have been closed down and ignored, having to make way for a newer, up-to-date barn thing. It didn't have any lock on it, so it was free to use and stay in. At least it was somewhere to stay for the night, and I was thankful of that.

I pushed open the door, and with help from the howling wind, it slowly creaked open. The inside was full of rotten-straw stacks and rusty buckets, and the roof had so many holes in it that a water-fall had formed all on its own. There was only one part of the barn that looked dry enough to rest in, and that was where the rotten stack of straw lay right in the far corner. There were other straw-stacks but they were all in the dripping water parts. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the out, but thanks to the water running in there weren't many resting dry places. I wasn't looking forward to tonights sleep, but at least it was better in here than it was outside in the rain and watery mud and howling wind. My clothes were soaked, meaning it was going to be hard to get warm and go to sleep in such a place like this.

To night is gonna be hell.

The drip, drip, drip of the water was irritating as it patted against the hard floor, so I decided to get one of the many rusty buckets and put it under the falling water. That didn't help with the noise at all; it just seemed to make it louder than it already was. I sighed and walked over to the pile of dry straws, leaving it be. I wasn't gonna get any sleep anyway, so what was the point removing the bucket? It wasn't as comfy as I thought it would be, but it had been in here god knows how long, and it's better than the colder and uncomfortable floor, so I'd just have to make do. Yawning, I tried to drift off, but I couldn't thanks to the fucking water-dripping and coldness. It was no quieter dripping on the floor, so it was a lose-lose situation.

This was fucking mean what they were doing; the whole of my own team. They were all inside, having beer and in a warm environment, while I was here freezing my ass off. They probably hadn't even noticed me gone, and, for the record of not having anything to eat since this morning, quite hungry, too. Fuck, man, they hadn't even bothered to come looking for me! That's how much they don't care! I held my growling stomach as so many deadly thoughts ran through my mind. Like how to take someone's intestines out, and how to cut out a heart. Maybe Medic would know, so I can get some info from him and then some practice...yeah...then, Spy, a dagger through the head. He always said he's like to go out in a stylish death, and he's quite found of daggers...

Suddenly, the old door creaked open. I looked up and quickly drew out my base-ball bat from my already open back-pack, ready to attack the intruder. I was here first, and if this was someone from the RED's, then they can fuck right off, I was here first, and no RED is gonna kick me out now! I was here first, dammit! Yes I said that three times, well you heard me, I WAS HERE FIRST, AND NO DAMN RED IS GONNA KICK ME OUT!

When a few cold minuets passed, nothing came in, only the cold wind and a few droplets of rain following after. I grunted. Maybe just the wind. But this door was heavy, so it couldn't have been just that... I was just about to get out of my place and close the door to block out the harsh wind when a big sight came into view, which made me think again about moving towards the door and just stare at whatever it was.

Fuck, man, I was paralyzed...

It was more a shadow than a person because of how dark it had grown in this shit-hole, but whatever it was looked huge. Fuck, it might even be a smart bear! A fucking bear in the middle of no where that knew how to open fucking doors! The out-line looked like one! Fuck, this might even be its home! Or it could have smelt me out and decided that it was hungry, wanting to kill me and have me for supper. But then again, if it does that, then I can get back to my base thanks to the re-spawn...but they'd only shove me back out and lock the door, maybe even switch the Re-Spawn off so I didn't come back, meaning the bear would have two lot's of meals to eat.

Its hands looked huge, and so was its head. It looked like something was sticking out of its shoulder, like it had been in a war its self and suffered. Maybe an arrow? Or a very large and thick bullet? Or one of Spies butterfly knifes? Fuck knows, unless you have a closer look, which I ain't doing. Although its legs looked skinny and small, the body was more fatter and built up, perfect for squashing small people under its weight.

I swallowed my fear and readied my bat above my head, ready to take a swing if necessary. It closed the door to block out the cruel wind and rain, and slowly started walking towards me, its heavy footsteps echoing through-out the whole place. My heart was beating hard against my chest as it drew closer, my hands clutching my only weapon choice tighter with every slow passing second. I backed up on the straw-stack as it keeled down to my level, its breathing slow and steadied, mine quick and jagged. Just then, lighting flashed for a split second, making me cry out slightly from fear thanks to the flash. But it wasn't a bear that had come to kill me...

It was the BLU Heavy...

'He-Heavy?!' I screeched, lowering my bat. I couldn't care less if it was a RED Spy, I just wanted to know why the hell he wasn't in the base, but out here in the wind and rain. And stupid lighting...

'Vhat tiny man doing out here alone?' He asked, not moving from his position. My breathing and beating heart calmed down as I tried to think of an answer. And then it came, the rumble of thunder. I screamed silently again, trying to hide it wasn't going too well for me, and I just managed to squeak fear in front of the only man that fears nothing. ...Apart from Pyro, which is acceptable in anyone's books when it comes to Heavy and anyone else here. Pyro's scary, man...

My eyes tightly closed and my head lowered slightly, my shaking hands wrapping around my stomach, the bat also shaking because of my actions.

'Those bastards wo-wouldn't let me in...' I said once I'd calmed down.

'Vhy?'

''A dunno, it was Demoman that w-was guarding the frickin' door... stupid drunk...' The Heavy Weapons Guy sat next to me, making me sink slightly to the right. 'Fuck, man, I-I thought you were a bear...!' He just chuckled. 'What are you doin' out 'ere, anyway? Why aren't c'hu in d'here, in the warmth with the ot'hers?' I looked at him to see him getting something from his right pocket.

'Because I saw baby man valking to barn in this weather, so I go out to ask him vhat the deal vas.' He handed me a neatly wrapped-up sandvich-looking object in tin-foil before whipping out one of his own. I looked from the sandvich, to Heavy, then back to the, in my eyes, treat. 'Now I know, I stay out here to confront Scottish Cyclops in morning.' My base-ball bat dropped from my hands, landing with a harsh clunk on the floor as I gently snatched the sandvich from his hands and ripped it open, the foil landing in shreds on the floor as I sunk my teeth into the lunch. I didn't even bother to chew it at first, I just swallowed a whole chunk, which nearly made me chock! I heard the bears laughter, but I didn't care. This was the first thing I'd eaten all day, so he can laugh all he wants.

'What are ya gonna do ta' him?' I asked with my mouth full of chewed-up goodness.

'Leetle Scout see when time comes.' He said once he'd finished his piece of goodness. Fuck, I was like a happy puppy, my tale would be wagging and I'd be barking like mad if I was a fucking dog. I couldn't give a fuck right now, I was eating a fucking sandvich! A sandvich! This never happened very often, you know? This WAS a treat for me, especially me!

After we'd both eaten our lunches, another crack of the lighting came, making me blink once before the thunder arrived. The Heavy knew of my fear of thunder and lighting, so he didn't question it. ...Well, I say he doesn't...

'Vhy is baby man so scared of leetle lighting and thunder?' He asked, looking over to me.

''A told ya', 'a got a part of mah Ma's genes, or some wired shit like dat.'

'And you used to cuddle up to older brothers when it came?'

'Yeah? So?'

'No, no, I vas not mocking.' I soon got his gist. A few seconds of silence awkwardly settled in before I was brought suddenly into someones chest thanks to a single arm.

'Whoa, H-Heavy?!' I spluttered as he nuzzled his head on my own head, keeping me in a gentle head-lock. 'Baby man vet! And cold!' It was then I noticed that the Heavy wasn't really wet or cold, for that matter, even if he did come in when it was pissing it down and howling with the cold wind. My shirt and baggy jeans were still dripping wet thanks to the stuff, something I hadn't noticed in the pass few minuets, but he was dry and warm. I guess good things do come to some...fat people.

'Well, duh, 'a was walking around in it...!' I said in a "omg y0ur s0 dumb like wtf" voice, trying to push him off but that not really working. He laughed and his grip tightened gently, allowing me no access to escape from the top half. Fuck, my head was trapped! 'Heavy, lemme go!' I muttered as I tried with all my might to get out of the hold, failing terribly, however. This was just one arm, for god sake!

'Nope. Baby man have to fight vay out.' If only I still had my base-ball bat in my hands, he wouldn't be laughing, then!

'Come on, dude, you know 'a can't!'

'Vell, too bad, leetle baby man.' He laid back on the straw, taking me with him, making me yelp slightly. Now both his arms had me trapped, making it even harder to get out of his strong grasp! He was holding me like a baby, both arms around my back, the one holding me in the head-lock now moved from there and blocking my left arm. I was on top of him, making it all that harder to struggle out of.

'Heavy, 'd-dis ain't fair! Ya stronger than me, man!' He laughed again and rested his head on the straw-stack below him. How the hell was it even holding a 500 pound Russian, anyway?! It seemed like hours before I finally gave up, my trapped body too tired to move. I had been running all day, bare in mind, I have to rest too, you know? My head plonked on the Heavy's chest, and it was then I heard his heart-beat. Well, more like felt it. My left ear that wasn't covered by my ear-piece rested on the beating thing, and it was actually quite...soothing, for some strange reason.

My eyes were drooping to a close, the tightness of the Heavy's arms around me slowly loosening. At one stage, I could wriggle my left arm out of the hold and rest it near my face, the other still in the hold, which meant the big guys arm was still resting on my back. Suddenly, a quick flash of lighting and loud rumble was heard. I yelped slightly, my still-hanging arm clutching a hand-full of his clothes, the other doing the same from his chest. I brought my legs up to my face and curled up in a ball, trying my best to calm down and just try to listen to the bear's heart-beat more. I was shaking slightly, small whimpers escaping me every second. I tried to stop it, but for some reason, I just couldn't shut up. That was, until the Heavy wrapped both arms around my back again and hugged me.

'It okay, leetle Scout...' He muttered sleepily, his stomach slowly rising and falling as I lay on top of it. I suddenly felt protected and safe for the first time in months, and fell into the bear's softness and warmth. I soon stopped my sissy whimpering and the shaking died down, too. And in a matter of minuets, I found myself warm, safe, and falling into a deep slumber. Nothing could wake me, not even the dripping in the bucket or the thunder and lighting, the patter of the rain hitting the roof of the barn, not even the Heavy's both light and loud snores or the thought of this being a "Gas-ass" position could stir me awake.

I guess I was just that tired.


End file.
